Jose Nargo
Jose Nargo (ホセ・ナーゴ) is a non-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He is a professional boxer from Mexico and the current featherweight "National Champion" of Mexico. Background Jose Nargo is the current Mexican featherweight champion, and is ranked 5th in the WBA. His trainer is Bill Stewart, who is also the trainer for Ricardo Martinez. Jose Nargo is a regular sparring partner for Martinez, where he is able to withstand Martinez's power and grow because of it (instead of being destroyed.) History Part II Battle of the Beasts Arc After Mashiba Ryō defeated Romeo, Sendō Takeshi match against Jose Nargo is next for for Takamura Mamoru's WBC/WBA Unification World Championship Match. Before the match started, Sendō comes out cover with bruises from sharing a waiting room with Mashiba. Thanks to Sendō's previous four matches against other Mexican Boxers, Jose Nargo believes he knows what endō's weakness is. After experiencing the power of Sendō's "Smash", Nargo resorts to a "Hit and Run" strategy of attacking and subsequently retreating beyond Sendō's reach, knowing he would likely be overwhelmed if he remained at close range. The approach proves effective, with the injuries Sendō sustained against Mashiba Ryō leaving him too weak to try and close the distance between them. After eight rounds of evading and gradually accumulating damage on Sendō, Nargo is knocked off-balance by a decisive right, which stuns him and grants Sendō an opportunity to close in. Unable to avoid his attacks, Nargo receives major damage from Sendō and is pushed to the corner. Soon, Sendo tries to end the fight with a Smash and is stopped by Nargo's left hook and Nargo then tries to escape, but is predicted by Sendō due to his instincts. Then, Sendō tries to attack him with a right straight, which Nargo counters with his own right, the situation being similar to the way Ippo lost to Gonzales, but due to Sendō's fighting spirit, he survived the counter and because Sendō hurt Nargo with his Fist Clench, Nargo's legs were damaged and he couldn't run in time and succumbed to Sendō's Smash, thus losing the fight and allowing Sendō to keep his 4th rank in the WBA. Appearance Nargo's eyes appear near closed sharp-like, similar to those of former boxer Shimabukuro Iwao and trainer of Kamogawa Boxing Gym, Shinoda. Boxing Abilities Nargo, as an out-boxer, prefers to fight at range. He is noted to possess impressive speed and skill, with the bravery and confidence to engage any opponent without being intimidated. This is due to his many years of experience in sparring against Ricardo Martinez. It is revealed that he also holds the record for fighting Ricardo Martinez the most times while surviving. Gallery Manga Scenes= Sendo vs Jose Nargo - 01.png|Sendo vs Nargo Sendo vs Jose Nargo - 02.png|Nargo in a cage with a Tiger Sendo vs Jose Nargo - 03.png Sendo vs Jose Nargo - 04 - Smash.png|Sendo throwing a Smash Sendo vs Jose Nargo - 07.png Sendo vs Jose Nargo - 08 - Hit and Run Tactic.png|Hit and Run Tactic Sendo vs Jose Nargo - 09 .png|Hit and Run Tactics Sendo vs Jose Nargo - 10.png Sendo vs Jose Nargo - 11 - Tiger in Field.png|Tiger in Field Sendo vs Jose Nargo - 12.png Sendo vs Jose Nargo - 13 - Martinez Shadow.png| Martinez Shadow Sendo vs Jose Nargo - 14 - Martinez image.png|Martinez's Image Sendo vs Jose Nargo - 14 - Close Range.png|Nargo close range Sendo vs Jose Nargo - 15.png|Tiger's Claws Sendo vs Jose Nargo - 16.png Sendo vs Jose Nargo - 17.png Sendo vs Jose Nargo - 18.png Sendo vs Jose Nargo - 19.png Sendo vs Jose Nargo - 20.png Sendo vs Jose Nargo - 21.png Sendo vs Jose Nargo - 22.png Sendo vs Jose Nargo - 23.png Sendo vs Jose Nargo - 24.png Sendo vs Jose Nargo - 25.png Sendo vs Jose Nargo - 26 - Tiger Fang.png|Tiger Fang Sendo vs Jose Nargo - 27.png Sendo vs Jose Nargo - 28.png|Sendō wins Trivia *According to his trainer, Bill Martin, Jose Nargo is the only boxer to fight Ricardo Martinez the most times (from spars), and survive. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Mexico Category:De La Revilla Gym Category:Boxers Category:Active boxers Category:Out Boxers Category:Featherweights Category:Champions Category:World Rankers Category:Unknown Boxing Record